Glee: ¿Qué pasaria si?
by rEiVaJ-cAbO
Summary: despues d elos acontecimientos de  1x19 "dream on" un nuevo integrante se une al coro...tratando de ayudar a los demas...pero ¿quien es el real mente?


Hola este es mi primer fic es de glee espero que les guste si les gusta hare mas capítulos

Glee-¿Qué pasaría si…?

1 capitulo

Sacandolo

Los integrantes del coro estaban sentados viendo las grabaciones de las audiciones para "Le Miz" cuando vieron la audición de el Sr. Schuester de "Dream on" primero se rieron viendo su audición, mas cuando de veras pusieron atención se dieron cuenta de que había sido una actuación asombrosa, ahora solo veían y veían ese video sentados frente a la laptop como hipnotizados.

-Buen medio chicos, OH ¿no me digan que lo están viendo otra vez?- dijo su maestro entrando al salón

–OH, vamos Sr. Schuester es una gran audición además debemos aprender mas si queremos llegar a las nacionales-dijo mercedes entre sonrisas

- Jajaja si, Sr. Schuester debemos aprender mas sobre como seguir soñando- se burló Puck mientras todo el salón estallaba de risa.

El no le encontraba lo gracioso, pero bueno eran niños…

-Bien, bien ya basta de bromas, recuerden que las regionales se acercan debemos ponernos al corriente-dijo mientras se recargaba en el piano- ¿Quién tiene alguna idea?-Nadie levanto la mano…había un gran silencio.

Entonces empezaron de nuevo lo mismo, Rachel hablaba de hacer un número de algo que nadie entendía bien, pensando como siempre que sus ideas son superiores, Puck hablaba sobre cantar algo "Punk" que la verdad no atraía a nadie, Mercedes criticaba a Rachel mientras defendía sus ideas sobre cantar algo mas negro, claro que Quinn la apoyaba, mientras que Kurt, se apoyaba en su idea de representar un musical, al mismo tiempo que Artie deseaba hacer otro número en silla de ruedas, Tina quería algo de música gótica y Finn siempre pensando en interpretar algo de The Doors.

Todo era lo mismo, nada cambiaba nunca, ¿Qué había de Brittany, Santana, Matt, y Mike? Siempre los hacían desparecer como si no estuvieran ahí…-todo esto pasaba por la mente de Will cuando vió que alguien estaba levantando la mano.

-¿Si? Asiatic…digo Mike-dijo mientras le Daba la palabra a Mike- Estúpida Sue, ya me lo pego- pensó Will.

Cuando vió que Mike se iva a levantar para hablar se escucho un "PAFFF", si era lo que temia, rachel le había pegado una bofetada en la cara a mercedes… y hai epmezo el infierno, mercedes si tiro ensima de rahcel rompiendo algunas sillas, ambas calleron en el piso mientras se estangulaban

Todos estaban asombrados nunca habían visto que se pelearan asi, rápidamente todos fueron a separarlas,al fianal Matt, Puck, Finn, Quinn y Santana lograron sacar a Rachel del salón.

Will canzelo la clase y solo se acerco a Mike para decirel "Lo siento, lo diras en la próxima clase" Mike solo puso cara de perro triste.

Salió caminando muy distraido, solo pensaba "talvez fue lo mejor, igual no me iva a hacer caso y solo iba a hacer el ridículo " iba pensando todo esto mientras miraba al suelo, nunca habia logrado expresarse como el quisiera,de echo tenia tanto miedo de que lo ridiculizaran por sus ganas de bailar que decidio guardarlos muy muy adentro, ademas, ¿De qué serviría darle un número de baile?, igual Rachel y Finn siempre serian las estrellas y nada cambiaria eso...

-¡Ahuuu!-Exclamarón Mike y otro chico cuando chocaron

-Lo siento, ah sido mi culpa-se disculpo rapidamente el chico

-No hay problema, te entiendo- dijo mientras se incorporaba y veia al chico con quien habia chocado, era alto, de ojos verdes, guero, y con el pelo rubio/castaño.

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despisdio Mike dando a entender que tenía prisa

-Bye- dijo aquel chico que se alejaba

mike sigui su caminohacia su casillero tropezo un par de veces con sus propios pies, pero por suerte nadie lo notó, llego a su casillero, tomo un par de libros y se dirigio a la sala de español

Despues de un poco de caminar, se encontro en el salon de español, aunque antes de entrar se encontro a Brittany dand vueltas como tonta frente a la sala de español

-Aghh, ¿Que pasa Brittany?- preguntó Mike

-No encuentro el aula de japones-dijo Brittany entre pestañeos

-Britt, no hay sala de japones ¿ok?-dijo tratando de poner a Brittany hacia la sala de español

-Oh-exlamo Brittany-pero entonces...¿Dónde estudiamos Portuguez?

-Aghh Britt solo entra aqui ¿ok?-

-Sipi yipi-contesto la rubia mientras entraba ne el salón

La clase de español fue lo mas aburrido de toda la escuela, ¿Por qué? por la simple razon de que la clase fue mas o menos asi:

Will: Bien para decir que queremos ir al baño, devemos usar el verbo "queiero" del verbo querer que esta conjugado en...

, ¿Cómo se dice "te amo" en japones?- pregunto Brittany parandos e interrumpiendo la clase

- : Brittany, ya te dije, no es clase de japones ¿Entendido?

-Si señor Schue- dijo volviendo a sentarse

-Bien, como decia "querer", biene del verbo "quiero", que esta conjugado en...

- Y ¿Comó se dice "Besa mis axilas" en japones?

-Ahhhh- suspiro toda la clase

Lo mejor de la clase fue cuando se acabo, el les aviso a todos los integrantes del club glee que fueran a el salon para recupera el tiempo perdido, en un momento todos los integrantes delo coro estaban en el salon sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero Mercedes y Rachel fueron obligadas a sentarse muy lejos

-Muy bien, chicos veo que todavia tienen cara de dormidos y no los culpo-señalo - Bueno primero, quiero que sepan que hay una nueva persona que audicionara en el glee club, iva a hacer esta audicion en privado, pero luego recorde que somos un equipo, si no lo quieren adentro no entrara, su nombre es Javier-explicó will-fue por una grbadora, deveria estar aqui en cualquier momento...

-Lo siento , no enctontraba una grabadora pero Emma me presto una-dijo el chico de ojos verdes, guero y de cabello castaño/rubio al entrar al salón, al parecer no se habia percatado de los otros integrantes del coro.

-Seguro que esto servira-dijo mientras conectaba la grabadora, en ese mismo momento despues de que metio el disco se volteo y vio a todas las personas que estaban sentadas enfrente de el, claro que de inmediato reconocio a Mike, pues se habia tropesado esa misma mañana con el

Al ver todas esas personas se quedo congelado- Oh... , pensé que mi audicion al club glee iba ser en privado-dijo quedandose quieto

-Si, pero somos una familia, y si quieres ser parte de esta familia deves conocer a todos y que ellos te conoscan-dijo mientras se ponia del otro lado del piano

-B-bueno,entonces empezare...-dijo mientras apretaba el boton de "play"

La música comenzo a sonar era una tonada pegajosa parecida a pum pum pum pum pum

Finn reconocio la cancion enseguida, le gustaba mucho esa cancion y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrrisa en su cara, entonces Javier empezó a cantar.

I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder

parecia que tenia una coreografia preparada pero por los nervios no se pudo mever mucho  
I'm driving around in my car  
I'm driving too fast  
I'm driving too far  
I'd like to change my point of view  
I feel so lonely  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder

cantaba muy bien, y se notaba que habia practicado por lo menos desde los 4 años  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree

I'm sitting here  
I miss the power  
I'd like to go out taking a shower  
But there's a heavy cloud inside my head  
I feel so tired  
Put myself into bed  
Well, nothing ever happens and I wonder

Isolation is not good for me  
Isolation I don't want to sit on the lemon-tree

I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy  
Baby anyhow I'll get another toy  
And everything will happen and you wonder

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
And I wonder, wonder

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see, and all that I can see, and all that I can see  
Is just a yellow lemon-tree al terminar la cancion repitio "And all that I can see, and all that I can see,  
Is just a yellow lemon-tree" lo que quedo justo con el fin de la música, y le agrego un toque personal

-¡Bravo!- exlamaron todos, se escucharon varios aplausos, pues la cancion les recordaba su infancia (por alguna razon)

Javier estaba un poco sonrojado y nervioso, se veia que no cantaba mucho en público, sola mente se quedo mirando en un punto en blanco

Bueno creo que todos tenemos un veredicto...-dijo

-¡Estas denrto!- gritaron todos a la vez

-¡Guau! ¡gracias!

Ok, ok talvez nos emocionamos con tener a otro miembro de la familia...-Dijo -pero todavia alguie n te tiene que presentrarte a todo el grupo...-

Mike iba a levantar su mano cuando vio que Puck se levanto rapidamente y dijo:

-Yo lo hare - se apresuro a decir Puck

Javier lo miro con sus ojos verdes, parecia que algo le molestaba, saco una pequeña libreta y se puso a anotar algo que andie pudo ver en ella.

-Bien-aclaró -pero tendra que ser enter clases por que nuestro tiempo se acabo-dijo mirando su reloj y eperando al timbre de cambio de clase.

-sono el timbre

-Nos vemos en la proxima clase- dijo mientras todos salian del salón

Puck se acercó a Javier cuando salian del salón

-Bien, te voy a explicar esto-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-el es gay- dijo señalando a Kurt-Ella es una diva blanca-señalò a Rachel- Brittany, es uan idiota -dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rubio- Mike, y Tina- son asiaticos-dijo mientras sus ojos los localizabam- Santana es latina- señalo a la chica de pelo negro-Ella es negra, una diva también-señalo a Mercedes-Ella esta embarazada, dijo mientras apuntaba a Quinn y sonreia-Artie es liciado-Matt, no se ni me importa - dijo volviendo a voltearse frente a Javier- ¿Me faltó alguien?

-Tu, y Finn

-Wow eres rapido para los nombres, lastiam que no te servira aqui

-Finn y yo etsamos en el equipo de futbol, tambien Mike y Matt también pero nadie les hace caso y nosotros...-

-Dejame adivinar-dijo interrumpiendole- ustedes son los "populares"- dijo resaltando esa ultima palabra- Por que estan en el equipo de fútbol y son los abusivos de por aqui- dijo mienttras veia como Puck tenia una sonrisa en su cara

-Jajaja, sabes bien asi es-

-Estereoripos- Susurró

-¿Qué?-

-Oh nada-

-Como sea,devo irme voy a receso-

-Tu clase favotita deseguro-

-Jajajaja me agradas, talvez sobrevivas

Se fueron caminando los dos por caminos separados, Javier volteó a ver si Puck estaba viendo hacia atras, al ver que no, saco su libreta, y empezo a anotar, no se tardaba mucho asi que termino y se fue caminando hacia la cafetería, vió a Mike, Matt, Brittany, Tina, Santana ,Mercedes, Quinn, y Kurt sentados en una mesa, agarró una silla y fue con ellos

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Todos se miraron

-Si claro- dijo Mercedes

Pasaronalrededor de 3 min. en los que nadie dijo nada

-¿Por que estas aqui?- Se animó a preguntar Kurt

.-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué estas aqui y no Hablando o socializando con Puck o Finn para hacerte popular?

-Tal vez soy tímido- dijo mientras miraba a Tina por alguna razón

-Imposible, oí lo que le dijiste a Puck- se apresuro a decir Tina

-Bueno tal vez…-

-¡NADA!- grito Kurt asustando a todos los presentes- ¿Comó sabemos que no estas aquí para hacernos una broma?-

-Ah yo…-

-Has hablado con Puck y todos sabemos que el puede adueñarse de la mente de cualquiera-dijo mientras subia sus cejas y ponía cara de enojado-¿Qué no sabes que aquí somos basofía?

-¿Kurt, que pasa?- Se preguntó Mercedes

-Lo leeí en un libro de supervivencia del ejercito-Dijo Kurt tratando de maximizarse

-Ah, entonces también sabras que al demostrar que eres desconfiado, enseñas tu temor y tu miedo a los cazadores-

Kurt se quedo en blanco nunca lo había pensado asi

-Escucha, no eh tenido ningún pacto con Puck, y si me preguntan que por que vine aquí es por que ya conocía a Mike y me pareció agradable- dijo mientras miraba a Mike y esperaba a que dijera algo

-¿Es cieto Mike?-pregunto Santana

-Am…Yo…-solo balbuceaba y decía cosas incoherentes se sentía muy presionado

"¿Si Mike?" repetían una y otra vez mientras veian como se ponía rojo por la presión

Javier se dio cuenta, y trato d hacer algo sabia lo que era que te pusiaran bajo presión

-Oops-dijo Javier mientras tiraba su charola de comida "accidental mente" al piso

Todos saltaron al escuchar el ruido

-¡TERRREMOTO!- gritó Brittany, pero nadie le hizo caso

Entonces a Mike se le quito el enrojecimiento y pudo responder

-Si amm ya lo habia visto antes-dijo Mike mientras respiraba algo fuerte- Es amm un amigo mio-

Javier el levantó el pulgar en signo de agradecimeinto

Después de eso solo se rieron de experiencias muy graciosas que les pasaron

Al final todos se retiraron, pero Javier se acerco a Mike

-Gracias, necesitaba ganarme su confianza- dijo Javier

-¿No iras a hacer nada malo verdad?-pregunto Mike extrañado, Javier solo negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, no hare nada malo, solo unos cambios

-Ok, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Mike mientras los dos se alejaban y Javier asentían

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos los compañeros del club glee reunidos en el salon del coro estaban hablando un poco sobre la pobre de tina que era obligada a vestir distinto

-¿Oigan donde esta Rachel?- señalo Puck- me doy cuenta por que no ha dicho nada irritante en 5 min

Todos se miraron y entonces Rachel entro abrumada por la puerta

Entonces empezó a explicar que estaba espiando a Vocal adrenaline y todo sobre las luces de navidad y los disfraces extraños

-Oh por dios- exclamó Kurt

-Se acabo están haciendo gaga- sollozo Mercedes

-¿Que eonda con eso de gaga es una mujer que viste raro no?

-Lady gaga es una mujer, y cambia su apariencia mas seguido de lo que Britt cambia sus pretendientes sexuales-

-Es cierto- dijo Brittany

-Esperen, creo que podemos matar 2 pajaros de un tiro-dijo - Podemos preparar un numero para las regionales y ayudar a Tina a encuntrar un nuevo look-prosiguió- su tarea de esta semana….Gaga

A Finn se le reventaron los oídos al oir esto

-¡Esperen!, yo no quiero hacer esto de Gaga- se apresuro a decir Finn

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Javier mirándolo a los ojos

Todos se miraron, nisiquiera a Finn se le había ocurrido eso

-Pues… por que Lady gaga es para mujeres

-¡Eso es absurdo!- gritó Javier

Todos se le quedaron viendo, entonces se paro de su asiento y camino hacia el frente

-Quizas la música comprenda generos, peor no femenino ni masculino, la música no tiene sexo, por que no puede un hombre cantar una canción de "niñas" o una mujer una canción de "machos…"- se quedo parado mientras todos lo veian inmovilizados

-Y de todas formas, ya es demasiado haver ido a espiara Vocal adrenaline, y además la música se trata de expresarse, y hay varios del grupo que no se expresan bien-dijo mirandoa ciertas personas- y creo que lo mejor aquí es… La beatlemanía, los Beatles expresaban sus sentimientos dejando salir lo mejor de ellos mismos-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña- Les demostrare-

Dio una señal a la banda y empezarona tocar la música

I've got a word or two  
To say about the things that you do  
You're telling all those lies  
About the good things that we can have  
If we close our eyes

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
'Cause I won't be there with you

I left you far behind  
The ruins of the life that you have in mind  
And though you still can't see  
I know your mind's made up  
You're gonna cause more misery

Do what you want to do  
Andgo where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
'Cause I won't be there with you

Although your mind's opaque  
Try thinking more if just for your own sake  
The future still looks good  
And you've got time to rectify  
All the things that you should

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
'Cause I won't be there with you

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
'Cause I won't be there with you  
Think for yourself  
'Cause I won't be there with you…

Todos aplaudieron era una gran canción y además llebava un gran mensaje para los integrantes del coro que no hablaban mucho

-Bien esta decidido, su tarea de esta semana Beatles-dijo- cda quien presentara un número de Los Beatles sobro lo que les esta pasando ahora-

-Pero… y ¿yo?- preguntó tina- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no me están dejando ser quein soy?-

Cuando escucharon esto todos se quedaron pensando, hasta que a Javier se le iluminaron los ojos…

-Yo te ayudare- le dijo a tina- Tengo la canción perfecta para ti-

Asi, la clase termino y todos salierón del salon, menos Javier que se quedo viendo unas partituras, entonces Quinn regresó y se acerco a Javier

-Me agrada como pienzas- dijo la rubia mirando al suelo

-Gracias-dijo mientras miraba las partituras-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sobre el discurso que diste hoy- dijo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos- Eres una persona muy abierta-

-Gracias- dijo mientras dejaba las partituras y se volteba hacie ella- ¿Que te ha pasado?-

-¿Que?, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba sus ojos verdes

-Algo te ah pasado- señalo el- tienes mucha ira, dolor, y tristeza que quieres soltar-

-La verdad… no quiero hablar de eso- dijo mientras sabia que el iva a responder algo como "anda cuentamelo"

-Ok, lo entiendo- dijo mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos- Pero, no puedes superar esto sola, es mucha carga- vió que Quinn iba a abrir la boca asi que la interrumpió- Se que no es mi asunto, si soy el nuevo, y talvez me estoy metiendo en cosas que no me importasn pero creeme necesitas a alguien que te apoye…-dijo mientras veía como Quinn empezó a llorar

Javier s equeo con ella tratando de calmarla, un rato, perdieron como 2 clases pero sabia que eso le iva ayudar a Quinn

Entonces Quinn paró de llorar y se compuso

-Te dier algo- Javier saco unas partituras de su mochila y se las dio a Quinn- Te recomiendo esta canción-dijo mientras le daba las partituras- normal mente los Beatles tienen un estilo vivo, pero puedes cantarla como quieras…- ella solo asintió y los dos salieron del Salón

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras los dos se abrazaban

-No hay problema-

Y los dos se fueron a sus respectivas clases hasta mañana.

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS , para eso están los reviews es mi 2 fic asi que espero que les guste ;)


End file.
